Princess Celestia/Gallery/Season 1
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Book Princess Celestia and Luna S01E01.png|Celestia, as depicted in the legend in Friendship is Magic, part 1. Princess Celestia in the story S1E01.png|Who is she staring at...? Celestia Raising Sun S01E01.png|Celestia, raising the sun. Celestia and Luna form a Yin and Yang-like symbol S1E01.png|Day and Night, in perfect balance. Celestia and Luna Reasoning S01E01.png|Please Luna, do your duty and lower the moon. Storybook Luna looking away S01E01.png|Luna: I'm sorry, my sister, but I won't do as you ask. Storybook Celestia casting magic S01E01.png|Forgive me, Luna, but you've left me no choice. Celestia Defeats Nightmare Moon S01E01.png Storybook Nightmare Moon defeated S01E01.png Luna Banished into the Moon S01E01.png|The creation of the Mare in the Moon. Storybook Celestia taking on responsibility S01E01.png|Celestia in the story, controlling both the sun and the moon. Celestia Harmony S01E01.png Friendship is Magic, part 2 The return of Princess Celestia S1E2.png|Celestia looking like a BOSS. Celestia with Twilight S1E2.png|Celestia happily greeting her student Twilight Sparkle. Twilight Celestia Hugs S1E02.png|Pony hug. Princess Celestia "I knew you could do it" S1E02.png Celestia talking to Twilight in the ruins S1E2.png|Celestia talking to Twilight. Celestia walks to Luna S1E2.png|It's been a millennium since I've seen you, Luna... Princess Celestia offers her friendship to Princess Luna S01E02.png|Let us rule Equestria together. Princess Celestia talking with Princess Luna S1E2.png Princess Luna making her choice to Celestia S01E02.png|Well, Luna? Will you rejoin me as co-rulers of Equestria? Princess Luna cutie mark S1E02.png|CELESTIA!! Celestia Luna Sorry S1E2.png|I'm so sorry!! Swanlestia S1E2.png|I missed you so much big sister! Celestia hugging Luna S1E2.png|Celestia embracing her sister. Celestia and Luna reunited S1E2.png|A sisterly moment between princesses. Celestia and Luna ride a chariot into Ponyville S1E02.png|Welcome to Ponyville, Your Majesties. Princess Celestia looking at the crowd S1E02.png|Am I not beautiful? Luna and Celestia in Ponyville S01E02.png|Princess Celestia alongside her sister. Ponies bowing to Princess Luna S1E02.png Princess Luna smiling at her sister S1E02.png|You see now, sis? Everypony likes you. Princess Celestia in Ponyville S1E2.png|Glitch in her tail? Princess Celestia makes a new decree S1E02.png|Princess Celestia, tasking Twilight with a new task. Spike animation error S1E2.png The Ticket Master Rarity at Celestia's throne room S1E3.png|Rarity presents herself to Celestia. Princess Celestia in Rarity's fantasy S1E03.png Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Griffon the Brush Off Princess Celestia in her study S1E05.png Princess Celestia Shock S01E05.png|You got mail! Celestia scroll rain S1E05.png|Receiving spam. Celestia reading Twilight's letter S1E05.png|Reading Twilight's friendship report in bed. Celestia Writing to Twilight S1E5.png|Celestia writing a letter. Princess Celestia S1E05.png|Writing by the fireplace. Swarm of the Century Princess Celestia arriving in Ponyville S01E10.png Twilight imagines Celestia attacked by parasprites S1E10.png|What the...? Oh, pony feathers... Parasprites taking Celestia with them S01E10.png|Let me go!!! Celestia's chariot descends from Canterlot S1E10.png Celestia's chariot comes in for a landing S1E10.png Twilight and friends see the chariot arrive S1E10.png Main five bow to Celestia S1E10.png Princess Celestia 'see you again' S01E10.png Princess Celestia 'as well as your friends' S01E10.png Initial reaction to Pinkie Pie's music S1E10.png|They weren't expecting Pinkie's music... Pinkie passes by surprised Celestia S1E10.png Celestia watches parasprite parade in bewilderment S1E10.png|Twilight, what is Pinkie doing? Parasprite resting on Celestia's wing S1E10.png|What adorable creatures... Princess Celestia honored by the "parade" S1E10.png Princess Celestia "have to wait for another time" S1E10.png|Sorry, Twilight. Royal duties call. Princess Celestia 'emergency in Fillydelphia' S1E10.png Celestia mentions "some sort of infestation" S1E10.png Main 5 put on poker faces before Celestia S1E10.png Celestia asks for Twilight's friendship report in person S1E10.png|Before I go, your friendship report? Twilight and friends next to Celestia's chariot S1E10.png Twilight and friends bid farewell to Celestia S1E10.png|Take care, Twilight. I'll be in touch once I'm done in Fillydelphia. Call of the Cutie Princess Celestia reads Twilight's letter S01E12.png|Reading the letter. Celestia Mark - S1E12.png|Celestia's cutie mark. Fall Weather Friends Ponies kneeling before Celestia S1E13.png|Bowing, as the princess walks by. Celestia appears S1E13.png|Guess it's their way to say "hi" to me... Celestia greeting herself S1E13.png|Oh my, what happened here? Celestia talking ID S1E13.png|Celestia talking to Applejack. Celestia and Twilight looking on S1E13.png|Go on. Shake those leaves, honey. Feeling Pinkie Keen Celestia crashing down S1E15.png|Here I come!! Princess Celestia S1E15.png|Celestia personally grabbing the letter for herself. Celestia taking the letter S1E15.png|*yoink* Thank you! Celestia flying away S1E15.png|Bye-bye! Sonic Rainboom Princess Celestia and her guards S1E16.png|Princess Celestia and her Guards. Celestia waves to the crowd S1E16.png|"Hello loyal subjects!" Princess Celestia gasping S1E16.png|Gasp! Princess Celestia and guards S1E16.png|Princess Celestia coming to see Rainbow Dash. Princess Celestia congratulates Rainbow Dash S01E16.png|Hello Twilight. Princess Celestia praises Rainbow Dash's performance S01E16.png|My, that is a beautiful Sonic Rainboom. Celestia crowns Rainbow Dash S1E16.png Rainbow Dash is awarded S1E16.png|Celestia awards Rainbow Dash. Princess Celestia asks if Twilight has learned about friendship S1E16.png|Celestia asks if Twilight learned something about friendship this time. A Bird in the Hoof Party at Mr. and Mrs. Cake's S1E22.png Mrs. Cake talks to Princess Celestia S1E22.png|Ooh, that cake. Celestia cupcake S01E22.png|Oh dear, I'm quite hungry Pinkie Pie eats Celestia's cupcake S1E22.png|Uh-oh Pinkie. Did you just eat a cupcake the Princess was about to eat?! Pinkie Pie munching on a cupcake S1E22.png|Ooh Pinkie Pie.. Mrs. Cake dashing S1E22.png Pinkie Pie's tail is being pulled S1E22.png Mr. Cake compensates S1E22.png Mr. Cake apologizes S1E22.png Celestia brunch S01E22.png|"Hmm... Tasty!" Mr. and Mrs. Cake filling tea S1E22.png Mr. Cake filling tea again S1E22.png Celestia and her tea S1E22.png|Thank you. Celestia grin S01E22.png|"Perhaps I should liven things up a bit..." Celestia fraud S01E22.png|*Slurp* Celestia gotcha S01E22.png|Yay! Princess Celestia says gotcha S1E22.png|"Gotcha!" Mr. and Mrs. Cake S1E22.png|"You know I was just kidding... right?" Fluttershy talking with Celestia S1E22.png|"Fluttershy, isn't it?" Celestia and Fluttershy bond over love of animals S01E22.png|Talking to Twilight. Celestia and featherless Philomena S01E22.png|"She's quite a sight, isn't she?" Philomena coughing her feathers off S01E22.png A Guard whispers to Celestia S1E22.png|Princess Celestia gets (probably important) news from her guards. Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png|Golden Harvest, Berryshine, Daisy, Minuette, and Lyra Heartstrings watch as the Princess prepares to leave. Celestia exits the brunch S01E22.png Princess Celestia discovers Fluttersy S1E22.png|Celestia, with one of her guards. Fluttershy accepts responsibility S01E22.png Fluttershy apologizes to Celestia S1E22.png|"Aww.... she was just trying to help..." Celestia looks over Philomena's ashes S01E22.png Princess Celestia talking to Philomena's ashes S01E22.png|Celestia knows the jokes of her pet. Princess Celestia shows Philomena to Fluttershy S01E22.png|"So...it's the first time you see a Phoenix?" Fluttershy and Celestia "rather melodramatic" S01E22.png|It'll be our little secret, okay Fluttershy? Philomena returns back to Celestia S01E22.png|Philomena was just going through the natural life cycle of a phoenix. Princess Celestia and Philomena S01E22.png|Celestia, looking at her bird. Twilight, Fluttershy, and Celestia laughing S01E22.png|Celestia, Fluttershy and Twilight laughing. Everyone is laughing S1E22.png|Everypony laughs, including the guards. The Cutie Mark Chronicles Celestia appears S1E23.png|And there she is, the ruler of Equestria. Celestia rising S1E23.png|Time to show everypony how i earned my cutie mark! Celestia raising the sun S1E23.png|Celestia uses SUNNY DAY! It's super effective! Princess Celestia raises the sun S1E23.png|Princess Celestia's Shining glory. Celestia looking S1E23.png|A nice, camera-shot of Princess Celestia. Princess Celestia Spike Twilight's Power S1E23.png|Princess Celestia, intrigued by Twilight Sparkle's raw power. Celestia looking at filly Twilight S1E23.png|Everything is just going to be fine. Celestia 'You have a very special gift' S1E23.png|"You have a very special gift. I don't think I've ever come across a unicorn with your raw abilities." Celestia 'But you need to learn' S1E23.png|"But you need to learn to tame these abilities through focused study." Filly Twilight and Celestia and Spike S1E23.png|The Princess sees great potential in the little filly Twilight Sparkle. Filly Twilight hopping around Celestia S1E23.png|Princess Celestia, with Twilight, and her parents. Filly Twilight celebrating S1E23.png The Best Night Ever At the Gala Princess Celestia appears S01E26.png|Princess Celestia. Twilight dreams about Celestia S1E26.png|Twilight and Celestia, in Twilight's vision. Princess Celestia's hall S1E26.png|Waiting for Twilight Sparkle in the hall where they will shake the hooves of many Grand Galloping Gala guests. Twilight runs up to Celestia S01E26.png Celestia Twilight red carpet S1E26.png|Greeting her longtime pupil. Twilight and Celestia "we have so much to catch up on" S01E26.png|A friendly smile. Twilight With Celestia S1E26.png Twilight wish came true S1E26.png Twilight "This isn't what I hoped" S1E26.png Twilight shaking S01E26.png Twilight after shaking S1E26.png|Ouch! That's gotta hurt... Celestia and Twilight enter the destroyed ballroom S01E26.png|That looks like chaos. Celestia tells Twilight to Run S1E26.png|Run. Celestia Twilight and Applejack2 S01E26.png Main ponies and Princess Celestia S01E26.png|Giving their friendship report to Princess Celestia. Main cast and Celestia laughing S1E26.png|Celestia laughing away with Twilight and her friends. |index}}